


What Goes Bump In The Night

by Helloleonardmccoy



Series: What Goes Bump In The Night [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCoy house, full of wayward magical tenants, is about to get another added on to the list. Will Bones be able to handle his new tenant or will he succumb to his charms? </p><p>(I suck at summarys. Magical/Supernatural Au where everyones a magical creature and almost everyone lives in Bones house. He finds a new tenant for the basement and cant help falling in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Shadows

Why he had ever thought opening his damn home to tenants was a good idea was beyond him. He was busy cooking a way at the stove, making breakfast which had quickly become their Sunday morning ritual when he heard the footsteps of everyone getting ready to head downstairs.

First ones to show up were Spock and Uhura. He was surprised he ever made it up before the Fae on Sundays since he was always and early riser.

"I do hope you didn't try to spike my tea with Faery wine again, Doctor. Being in a drunken state during the day is not conductive with my productivity in the garden." McCoy snorted.

"Yup your Winter Court alright. Not an ounce of fun in the lot of you....How you ever managed to get yourself a beauty such as Uhura is beyond me." She laughed loud and joyfully.

"Doctor McCoy, you know Im the one that caught him. Thought I was gonna have to work some magic to keep his attention." She smiled lovingly up at her boyfriend.

"If you two are going to start the cutesty couple shit you can get out of my kitchen." He grumbled, pointing the spatula he was making pancakes with at them.

Uhura chuckled. "We need to find you someone, Len. Then you wouldn't be so grumpy."

"Tried that. E's too picky to ever date 'nyone. Don't know how Carol put up with em fer s' long." Scotty said, yawning and taking his seat at the table and pulling Gaila into his lap.

"Wait! I have this friend. Really sexy. I think you would like him. Annnnnd Hes looking for a place to stay. You do have the basement still open right?" The redhead said, picking at her pancake.

"I doubt that I should trust anyone a siren tries to set me up with. And the basement? What is he a vampire? No body wants to live in the basement." She squeaked happily.

"I swear your clairvoyant and don't know it Len! He is a vampire! His mama and daddy were vampire royalty. There was a clan of Warlocks near by that had a long standing war with them and decided to attack on the day he was born. His daddy saved everyone but ended up losing his life....." She trailed off wondering if she had said too much.

"You talking about Kirk? Everyone's heard the legends about him and his family. Never met him though....Shouldn't he be living in a palace somewhere? My basement aint good enough for him."

"Give te lad a chance. He might surprise ya." Scotty winked and smacked Gailas butt a little. "Ya minx, why don' ya go wake up te two sleeping wee ones. They'll miss breakfast at tis rate."

" Jan and Chaps coming over with Khan and Carol, Len?" She asked bouncing up out of Scottys lap and placing a kiss on his nose.

"Around lunch, Jan said. Christine is going to the shop early to open up with M'Benga." He flipped another pancake onto the stack. "Eating me out of house an' home, the lot of you. Im a Witch not a lunch lady!" He would always complain but everyone knew he secretly loved having everyone over. He liked taking care of people. Thats why he was a white witch that worked as a healer in town. He could cure almost anything, except death but hey he was working on that too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once everyone was fed and sent on their way to their jobs or whatever they needed to do, Leonard headed to his. He owned a little shop in the village that sold herbs, crystals, anything a witch or magical being would need to practice and in the back he would take clients that were sick and would work his magic on them. Normally he wouldn't even have to use magic at all to help anyone, just his regular doctor training, but occasionally he got a few curses that needed removing or some long lasting sickness that modern medicine couldn't touch but his magic could.

He knew to always be careful with his magic though. It was all about checks and balances, nothing was ever for free no matter how good he was trying to be with it. Normally it just made him tired but the worst that had ever happened was him passing out after trying to cure a patients cancer. He couldn't imagine what the practitioners that did black magic had happen to them. Warlocks were really big on black magic and he had even had a few approach him about joining them but there was no way he would. Summoning demons and their magic style wasn't really anything he was interested in but it seemed like they weren't really used to getting no for an answer. Every week the leader of the Warlocks would come in to try to convince Leonard to join them, and today was no different.

He could feel them as soon as they walked in the door. Sighing he got up from his chair and headed to the front to meet Nero and his flunkys. He pushed past the beaded curtain that separated the back from the front. He resisted the urge to rip it down on his way. He really hated the thing and had rued the day he let Christine set it up.

"What can I do you gentleman for? Need some more chalk for your summonings?" He folded his arms and causally leaned against the counter. He had some powder under the lip of the counter top that would knock them out as soon as he blew it at them if he needed to. They hadn't ever gotten physical with him before but it payed to always be wary, especially since the vibes he was getting off these men were very bad and their auras were either gray or in Neros case black. Black was never good.

Leonard was on of the few Witches that could read auras and had the second sight, so it had taken him a long time to find someone else that could do it and explain to him what the colors meant or that his visions weren't just dreams. Philip Boyce had ended up being the one to train him since he daddy had been to sick by the time he came fully into his powers to do anything about it. The first thing the man had taught him was the difference between white magic and black magic and what was a acceptable in between the two. Leonard had decided right away that he was going to be a white witch. Nothing about the black seemed good to him. Not to mention the whole reason he wanted to go into treating and helping people was his daddy. Maybe if he got good enough at magic and medical practice he could save his daddy from his disease.

It came as a shock when his daddy had begged him to end his life instead and he had eventually given in. He still wasn't good enough to fight off death without getting himself killed in the process.

He jerked out of his thoughts and trip down memory lane when Nero started to speak.

"Were here for the same thing we come in for every week, Leo. You." He smiled charmingly up at the doctor.

Leonard grit his teeth. Nero knew that his daddy was the only one to call him Leo. It annoyed him that the man was trying to be a pseudo father figure. "Well like I tell you every week, it aint gonna happen." One of the flunkys jerked forward like he was going to slap Leonard for his insolence but Nero held him back.

"One of these days you will understand that there is nothing wrong with what we do. Black and White magic isn't about good and evil like everyone would make you think. They are just scared of you gaining more power than them, but not us Leo. Don't you ever wonder why you get so tired after you practice White magic but when we practice Black nothing every happens?"

"I figured it was because you had already sold your soul to the devil but hey what do I know?" The flunky jerked again and Nero gave him a look and told him to go outside.

"How could we have sold our souls to someone that doesn't exist Leo? Demons are just beings from another realm that we can learn from. You don't have to fear them like the old religions would tell you to."

"Listen you can do what ever you want but Im not interested pal. Never going to be." He turned to head back into the clinic part of the store when he heard Neros voice and stopped moving.

"Not even if I said we could bring back your father?"

Shit. Necromancy was a hard thing to do. Normally you had to be born with the gift and even if you were all you could do was bring up a zombie. It was like the flesh was moving and could talk but the soul had never come back to the body with it. There were rumors of people that could bring back the dead, souls and all, but they were just rumors.

"You got proof you would have showed it by now. Im done wasting my time with you. I got clients." He heard the chime over the door go off signaling that Nero had left and collapsed into his chair in the back. He knew that his magic leaned towards Necromancy a lot and thats what really had the Warlocks interested but he tended to leave that part of his magic alone. Being born in Georgia didn't mean he had to practice Vaudou. He had dabbled in it when he was younger and had his daddy to teach him but Boyce just practiced straight White Witch magic so he had no one to learn from when he had came into his power. Now he could ask Uhura for help if he wanted, and she had offered after feeling the similar call in their magic but he didn't know if he wanted to follow that path. He would rather just stick with what he was doing now.

He wondered what the hell Warlocks would want with a Necromancer anyway. Necromancy wasn't really considered Black magic but considered more of a psychic ability that needed magical ritual to manifest. What would Warlocks need zombies for? His head was spinning trying to figure out what was going on.

He sighed and called for Christine to send in the next patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally closed up shop around nine, Leonard bid M'Benga and Chris a good night and headed on his way home. He just lived a couple of miles away so he normally walked. The night air was crisp and clean with the smell of jasmine floating around, which should have relaxed him but instead he found the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He tried to shake it off as him just being spooked with his earlier meeting with the three stooges but the feeling that someone was following him wouldn't go away. He got out a bag of his sleeping powder and rolled it around in his palm just in case. It made him feel a little better, but something inside of him screamed that it would do no good. 

He tried to reach out with his magic to see if he could feel anyone near him but it was like whoever it was kept dancing away as he got close. It was frustrating. There were few beings that could do that and none of them were something he wanted to meet in the dark with only a bag of sleeping powder as protection. Normally though creatures like that were impressed with attitude and bluster so he stopped walking and peered into the dark.

"If you got something to say you'd best come out now and say it. Im tired and don't have time for this shit." He didn't know where he got the confidence to sound so annoyed and put out but apparently it worked in his favor as a blond stepped out of the shadows towards him. He quickly had the sense to look down after meeting his eyes for a second and figuring out what he was. A Vampire. 

If you were mortal and stared into their eyes they could bespell you into doing whatever they want. Boyce had said that Leonards magic should be able to keep him safe but he would rather not risk it. Looking over his shoulder seemed a safe bet for now.

"And what do you want kid? I would ask if your mother knew you were out past curfew but we both know your older than you look and not at all as human as your trying to pretend to be." The chuckle sent tingles down his spine and made heat pool in his belly. "Quit trying to use your vampy mojo on me. It aint gonna work." That earned him another chuckle.

"Vampy mojo? Thats a new one. Im so using it." He walked up and tried to catch Leonards eye but when he couldn't he laughed again. "Is this the part I say all the better to eat you with my dear?" Leonard was having problems focusing.

"Stop trying to roll me." He gritted out and finally that suffocating feeling of warmth and love pulled back and he could breath easy again. "Now waddya want? Clearly not to try to eat me since you haven't."

"Maybe I like playing with my food." The blond flashed some fang but put his hands up like he meant no harm. "But your right, I don't want to eat you. I only take the willing and trust me there are a lot." Leonard snorted, it just earned him another flash of teeth this time in a smile.

"Still doesn't explain why you've been following me for a few blocks." He folded his arms and dared a glance at the vamps eyes. Nothing. Huh. Maybe he would be ok, but he didn't really wanna risk it and went back to staring over his shoulder.

"Maybe Im just trying to figure out the way home." When Leonard gave him a blank look the vamp just beamed and stuck out his hand for Leonard to shake. "Im Jim! Your new tenant!"

Oh fucking hell he was going to kill Gaila when he got back.


	2. Amas Veritis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk tries to move in and there are Midnight Margaritas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that there was some problems with this chapter and tried to fix them. My excuse is that Im writing this while loopy from influenza. 
> 
> I don't know if you guys have noticed yet but yes in everything Im doing from naming the Chapters to naming places in this story I am picking movies or things from movies to do it. Lol.  
> Anyway I also plan on trying to make these chapters longer once I get going and for them to have a mini adventure in each chapter before coming to the big Climax towards the end. Idk if that will work very well but I can try!

He stomped all the way back to his house but the stupid kid, as he was now referring to him just to piss him off, was still following him all the way. He had it in his head now that he was going to be living in McCoys basement. Fat chance. He and Gaila were going to have words when he got back. He didn't care how close of friends they were, you never trust a vampire! That was like rule number one! The second being never give a werewolf gumbo but they had found that out the hard way with Chekov.

Sighing as he got up to the house he pulled out his keys. He stepped over the thresh hold and turned back to face Kirk. He wouldn't get in without permission no matter how hard he tried so Leonard was going to use this chance to lay some ground rules.

"Alright kid if your gonna live here we need some boundaries and rules." He got a little bit of satisfaction from the grimace Kirk had when he called him kid. "First, I wont expect you to go vegetarian on me cause I know how week it makes your kind, but ya gotta only take willing partners and you can't ever kill anyone or your gone."

Kirk matched Leonards stance and crossed his arms. "Thats easy since I do that anyway. Contrary to popular belief not all Vampires are evil sons of bitches."

Leonard snorted. "Alright. Second, you have a door that leads outside in the basement. When you bring someone home, which I know you will don't even bother lying, you are to use that door. I don't want strangers traipsing through my house."

"Done." He smirked. "Though really if you want to be my partner I don't think I'd want anyone else." He winked.

Leonard resisted the urge to slap him. All the way back to the house the kid had been propositioning him and the more he said no the more the kid had wanted it. "Not gonna happen. Third, we all pay rent. It goes towards electric, water and food. You don't have to pay for food since you don't eat any but you will need to still pay a certain amount. We can talk more about that later."

Jim just nodded. He didn't mind paying for water and electric since he still took baths and watched tv like everyone else. "Next."

"Try to get along with all the other tenants in the house. They are all magical beings too and could probably kick your ass seven ways from Sunday if they had too."

Jim snorted. "I think I know almost all of your tenants. Gaila, Scotty, Spock, and Uhura right?"

Leonard was impressed. "Theres also a were named Chekov and a Dragon called Sulu. They should be easy to get along with."

Jim nodded. "Anything else?"

"I think that about does it. No bespelling people or rolling them with your eyes. Its rude. Ah, you can come up to the living room or kitchen if you want. We normally meet every Sunday for breakfast in the kitchen and you can join if you like...."

"That sounds nice. Like family bonding time."

it was Leonards turn to snort. "Alright come on in then and I'll show you around." He stepped back from the door in invitation and let Jim walk in and look around. "Downstairs bathroom is over this way." He lead him over to the door. "Don't have one in the basement so you'll have to use this one. Its got a claw foot bathtub with a shower head, sink, toilet. Couple cabinets over in the corner there but you'll have to share with Sulu and Chekov. Their bedroom is down on this floor and they use this bathroom. You guys can work out a schedule if you like."

Jim nodded, looking around the room. White walls, brown cabinets. Pretty basic bathroom. The tub looked like one of those nice ones that came with these old mansion type houses in Georgia. He opened the cabinet. There were a few shelves not being used on the bottom that he could make do with. "I think this will work just fine."

"Alright good. Theres a closet at the top of the stairs that I'll show you in a bit. Its got towels and linens in it. If you use a queen or king bed we have spare sheets. Few queen though since Im the only one that uses them." He walked towards the living room.

"Sleep by yourself?" Jim asked causally trying not to sound eager but Leonard snorted anyway.

"Don't see how thats your business but I might as well tell you before one of the other little shits here does. I was married once. Got divorced, haven't really taken to anyone since. Don't see the need to." He motioned to the living room. "We have almost every channel known to man but if theres something you want that we don't have it will cost you extra. No food in here. I don't care if its even popcorn. Im not having ants. Drinks are fine as long as they have lids that don't spill."

Jim let the relationship conversation slide for now. He could always find out more about Leonard later. "Don't eat remember? I promise not to bring dinner upstairs." He laughed at the look he got for that comment. "Whats in the cabinets?"

Against the wall was a black cabinet that was pretty massive. "We all clearly have problems here." He said walking over and opening it. "This is where all the dvds and games go. All the game stations are in the bottom drawers. We have Wii, PS4, Xbox, you name it we probably have it. Everyone decided to just keep them all down here instead of in their rooms so everyone could use it. Friday tradition is we all gather and play these or board games all night." Leonard watched Jim from the corner of his eye and saw that he looked ecstatic about that. "All the dvds are on the top shelf. Everyone puts their name on a slip of paper inside if they bought it and then just sticks it on the shelf. You don't have to if you don't want."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Sharing is caring and all that jazz."

"Alright. To the kitchen." The walked around the corner and down the hall and stood in the doorway looking in. It had one of those bartop counters in between the stove, fridge, some cabinets and a door leading to the back yard. Over in the corner of the room was a long table that seemed to seat 4 comfortably. There was a room off to the side that Leonard lead him through. "This is the dinning room. Table seats 6 comfortably but we've been known to make more fit or to drag in more tables."

"Who plays the piano?" In the corner of the room was a little spinet piano. It looked well loved and well polished. He hit a key and heard the note come out in tune. Definitely well kept.

"Uhura, Spock, and I are the ones that play in the house. We have two friends that come over sometimes, Khan and Carol, that also know how to play." He tried to sound indifferent but Jim could tell that he was happy his other friends also played.

"Will you play me a song?"

Leonard turned pink and turned away. "Some other time. Lets go upstairs." He lead him up the rickety stair case to the closet at the top of the stairs. "Heres the linen closet with towels and stuff. Middle shelf will have extra hand soap and toilet paper if you ever run out." He turned to look down the dark hallway. "First two rooms are Gaila and Scottys on the right and Spock and Uhuras on the left. Mines the one on the left all the way at the end."

"Whos got the room across from yours?" Jim asked.

Leonard debated on what to tell him but in the end he just settled on the truth. "Its my daughters when she comes to stay with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After he dropped the bomb of having a daughter he watched Jim head out to go gather his things and start the move in. He had given him a key and a contract to sign once they figured out a reasonable rent for him. Leonard hadn't wanted to charge him a lot but Jim was pretty adamant about paying his fair share. He said that he had a job and would be able to afford anything. When asked about his job he just smiled and said he worked at From Dusk Till Dawn which was the only little pub in town. Owned by one Christopher Pike. It was open late at night till the wee hours of the morning before the sun came up so it was pretty much the perfect job for Jim

It was weird how everyone seemed to work together but then again it was a small town. Spock, Sulu and Khan all worked at the local book store, The Three Broomsticks. Uhura and Gaila worked at the local library. Scotty and Carol worked in the Enterprise Mechanics which Scotty had opened when he had moved here. That was a good thing since almost everyone else had to go to the next town over before to get their car fixed. Jan worked with Chekov at Hocus Pocus, the little coffee shop in town. It was known for its specialty brews of tea.

Almost everyone in the town was a supernatural something or other. It was like a haven for their kind and no one really had to hide. He didn't know anywhere else in the world that they could do that. Most of the non magics were like his ex wife, thinking anything supernatural to be the work of the devil and hating it. It was one of the reasons they got divorced. He couldn't stop practicing magic and she couldn't accept it. Had even tried to get his daughter taken away from him but the courts ruled that being Wiccan wasnt a reason to keep a girl away from her daddy. Eventually Joce had given up on keeping her away and had seemed to accept that magic wasn't coming from the devil but they still had their problems from time to time. Like when his daughter accidentally raised her dead puppy from the ground and her mommy saw her playing with it. He had to drive down to their house and calm down his hysterical ex and find a teach for his daughter. While he might be able to ignore his necromancy powers his daughter clearly couldn't. When she turned ten she could raise a full zombie and make it look almost completely back to life. He was really proud of her.

Eventually everyone started to drift back into the house from their jobs and bid Leonard a hello before retreating to their rooms for the night. He had wanted to stay up to make sure Jim got all of his stuff in ok but in the end that left him open for Chris and Jan to come over and bug him.

"You still owe me a drink for covering your shift last week." Chris said slapping him on the back and heading towards the kitchen.

"This is a bad idea. I know how your drinks end. You watch that damn movie way too much!" He followed her anyway.

And that was how Jim Kirk came home to find the three of them dead drunk, laying on the floor singing 'Lime In The Coconut'.

"I think Im gonna love it here."


	3. The Changeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang try to figure out whats happening to the children in the town. Will they find them in time or will they stay missing forever? Will Jim get farther with the cynical witch or will everything go awry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a term I picked up recently for calling supernatural beings. Seen it in a couple of books series and I liked it. Better than saying Supernaturals all the time. Word is 'Others'.

Life returned to normal in Eastwick, or as normal as it could when the town was full of supernatural creatures. Everyone went to their jobs day after day and stuck to their routines. The only difference for Leonard was that now he had a Vampire hitting on him every time the sun went down. It wasn't that he really minded Jim flirting with him, anyone that looked at the kid could see he was gorgeous, but really he was just biding his time till the kid moved on to new prospects. But day after day the Vampire just kept it up. He would walk him home from work every night before beginning his shift at the bar. It was nice but a little weird for him. It was like Jim was courting him. He knew all about that because he had done that with Joss in high school but Jim doing it....gave him butterfly's in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He had sent Chris and M'Benga home early and shut down the shop so he could work on some projects in the back. He knew he had locked the front door, so he was startled when he heard the chime go off. He quickly walked up, the 'sorry were closed' dying on his lips as he saw who was there.

"Hello Leonard." It was Ayel, one of Neros flunkys. "Im here to speak to you on behalf of Lord Nero."

Leonard snorted. "Hes a Lord now?"

The other flunky spoke up. "You would do well to speak with respect about Lord Nero or you may find yourself on the other side of the veil."

"I don't like being threatened in my place of healing. I think ya should leave." He walked over to the door to hold it open for them.

"Please do think of Neros offer Leonard. He always gets what he wants eventually but you can decide if its through pain or willingness." Ayel nodded at him as he left.

Leonard made sure to double check that the door was locked this time and headed back to the back of the shop to put up his projects. When he stepped into the door he saw Jim sitting in his chair and let out a yelp of surprise. "Dammit Jim! One of these days your gonna give me a heart attack. How the hell did you get in here?"

"Think Chris left the back door unlocked when she left. You alright?"

Leonard debated on telling Jim about the warlocks but really it wasn't Jims problem. Besides Leonard could handle them on his own. "Yeah just fine."

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah just let me grab my bag."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk home was quiet and uneventful. Leonard told Jim about his day and told him about different medical facts when Jim asked. They talked about what everyone was going to do for game night and what they were going to have for Sunday breakfast though he couldn't see why Jim really cared what they ate. Jim walked him all the way up to the door and waited for him to unlock it and start to step in.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah Jim?" He said, turning back to face him.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Leonard checked his mental calendar. "Nothing. Got all the cleaning done two days ago so I was just planning on watching tv or something. Why?"

He didn't know how vampires could blush, but Jim Kirk looked adorable when he did. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for a drink with me? I have the night off....."

"And you want to spend it drinking in the place you work?"

"Not much else to do when you wanna go out. We could always go to the next town over but I figured you'd rather stay in town."

That was very considerate of him. "Yeah that sounds good Jim. I get off at 9 tomorrow. I'll need to come home and change then we could go."

The smile that lit up the kids face gave Leonard goosebumps. "I'll pick you up at work like normal. See ya later Bones." He quickly leaned forward before Leonard could stop him and placed a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the night.

Leonard just stood there like an idiot for a few minutes with his hand on his cheek before finally having the sense to go inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 He didn't know why he was so nervous. He shouldn't be so nervous. It was just Jim. Thats what he had been telling himself all day to try to calm his nerves. He hadn't gotten much done and had ended up letting Chris take most of the patients. Most of the time she would come back to his office to find him sitting in his chair staring off into space.

"Alright. Whats on your mind?" She said after the tenth time catching him looking out the window.

 "I...."

"Yes? Spit it out Leonard." She folded her arms. "You haven't gotten much done all day so clearly there is something going on. Spill to your very best friend."

"I think...I have a date....with Jim." He eventually said.

Christine stared at him for a minute. "Well fucking finally! Shit I thought you would grow old and die before you ever gave that boy an inch."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Its been about a month since he moved in and the most you've ever let him do is walk you home from work. Now you can try to lie to everyone else and pretend that your not interested in him but we both know better."

"Its just a very bad idea alright. The fact that hes a vampire and Im a witch non withstanding...I didn't ever think I would be dating again....What if Im bad at it Chris?"

"Cool your jets before I have to slap you. Reel in that panic attack." She did lamaze breathing at him. "Its like riding a bike Leonard. You will do just fine."

"What do I even do? Im too old for this shit man...."

"Stop that talk right now. You are only a few years older than me and I sure as hell aint too old for it." She snorted at him. "Alright were closing early. No. Don't give me any lip. Were closing early and Im going to go with you to your house to pick out outfits. I'll make sure that at least you look the part tonight."

"Jim was going to pick me up..."

"I'll text him and tell him theres a change of plans." She whipped out her phone while she was talking. "Hey do you still have those leather pants that you wore to the solstice festival? KIDDING JEEZ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His room was trashed. Clothes were everywhere and still the only thing they had decided on was what jeans made his ass look fabulous.

"Come on Chris. Just pick a damn shirt! How hard can it be?" He flopped on the bed and threw an arm across his eyes.

"It has to be clean first of all Leonard. When was the last time you did laundry?" She huffed, digging through more clothes.

"What about this?" He asked holding up a white t-shirt that was laying next to him on the bed.

"But its so....plain...." Chris wrinkled her nose.

"How about I cave a bit and wear the leather jacket with it? I just need to head out now Chris."

She huffed and flopped down next to him. "Alright. Fine. I give and you win."

"Thanks for your help, darlin."

"Yeah fat lot of good it did."

"Now don't say that. I could never pick out the right jeans to make my ass look...what was it you said? Like you wanted to just reach out and bite it?"

She groaned and flipped him off. "I might have found the whiskey you have stashed in your drawer and I take no responsibility for what comes out of my mouth because of it."

He just laughed. "Now darlin you know Im never gonna let you live it down. Anyway gotta go meet Jim out front. Have fun with Jan."

"Yeah yeah. Get that sexy ass outta here." She waved him off and he chuckled grabbing his jacket from the back of the door and heading down the stairs.

He could see Jim standing on the front porch waiting for him and tried to steal up his nerves. This was a date, so what? He'd been on dates before. This was nothing new. The butterflies in his stomach should get the memo and fuck of now but no they just fluttered around, tempting him to throw up. He would like to say that it wasn't because he was nervous but it sure as hell was. Jim was...well just looking at him now almost set his pants on fire and he hadn't even opened the door yet. From what he could see through the window Jim was in a white t-shirt like him, a leather jacket causally thrown over his shoulder. But while Leonard had veto'd the leather pants, Jim.....hadn't. Thank god for small favors.

He opened the door and had to use all his will not to look down at Jims ass and keep his eyes up to his face when he turned to look at him. He couldn't stop what came out of his mouth though. "This aint what you usually wear." He could just kick himself.

"Thought I'd dress up for you. You like?" Leonard wanted to smack that shit eating grin off his face.

Instead of answering he hopped off the porch and started walking, Jim trailing behind him. They walked in silence for a bit. The moon was full tonight and they enjoyed the quiet. In the back of his mind Leonard wondered what Chekov was doing for the full moon but quickly shook that thought out of his head. He was not going to think about everyone else on his date.

 They arrived at the bar and Leonard was surprised to see it pretty full, and not everyone from this town.

"Everyone from all over comes here for the drinks Pike makes." Jim explained as he took them back into a corner table.

On the way a girl stopped him and said she was disappointed to hear he wasn't working tonight but excited when she saw him walk in. Asked if she could buy him a drink and Jim told her not that he was on a date. The look Leonard got could kill. Leonard was pretty sure half the ladies here weren't here for half priced drinks.

They sat down and scanned the menus of drinks and pub grub. Surprisingly they had a lot of food and Leonard was actually hungry, so he ordered stew and a beer. Jim ordered a bloody Mary A negative.

"So they cater to Others here?" Leonard asked when the girl took off with their orders, leaving Jim with a wink.

"Yup. The bars actually bespelled so that mortals don't come in. Whole place is full of Others."

Leonard blinked and took a look around the place again. He hadn't seen this many Others gathered before. He turned back to face Jim who was grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, puzzled by the look on his face.

"Nothing." Jim said. "Just really happy you agreed to come tonight."

He could feel the head rising up his face. "I uh...yeah well your persistent." He tried to frown at him and wrinkle his nose but that just earns him a laugh. Not that he really minds because Jims laugh is something else.

"I'm actually really just glad you finally gave me an inch." He reached forward and brushed his fingers across the back of Lens hand that suddenly had a death grip on the table. "Should I not touch you? You look like your about to have a stroke....'

"It's fine." He croaked out. Sighing he shook his head. "Its just...been a while since anyone's been interested in me is all."

 Jim snorted and kept rubbing the back of Lens hand. "Everyone's interested, Bones. They just don't know how to approach you without spooking you."

Lens eyes flashed up at him. "And you do huh?"

"Clearly or I wouldn't be the lucky bastard sitting here with you."

The silence stretch for a few minutes while they just stared at each other and Lenoards stomach did somersaults. The the waitress, bless her little soul, brought Leonards food and their drinks. He quickly devoted his attention to the food, focusing on shoveling it into his mouth. He must have got some on his face at some point because there was Jims thumb coming up to wipe it off and then his tongue came out and licked it off....in a very sexual manner...really it was indecent.

"I thought vamps couldn't eat?" Leonard asked lamely, trying to ignore the hooded gaze.

"We can take tastes of things but eating full meals is not recommended. No where for the food to go." He gave one last swipe at his thumb with his tongue and Leonard could almost hear himself swallow. "Besides nothings as good as blood to us."

"Whats it like?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Truthfully?" Jim grinned, mischievous. "Like sex and no Im not making that up. Thats why most of the people we feed from are partners, because it normally ends in sex." He leaned forward as he talked, like he was telling Leonard a secret. Leonard leaned forward too. He was hooked.

"The bite doesn't paralyze or cause pain like some myths say, but instead it sends a chemical straight to the brain that translates to pure pleasure. So the person we feed from never suffers from our bite as long as were careful and don't take too much, and we do have to be careful. Blood tastes....so good Leonard. Its like coming home and feeling ecstasy all at once. It makes you feel so powerful......Its easy to push those feelings into sex and just let yourself go. To push the need to still feed into sex instead and then it turns into a different type of feeling." He grinned, his hand reaching forward to trail across Leonards bottom lip that had parted slightly while he was talking. "Would you like to find out yourself?" He purred.

"Yes...." He whispered before he could stop himself. As soon as the words left his lips though he shook his head. "No...No we can't Jim."

"Why not?" The Vampire asked, frowning now.

"Because its not easy like that." He ran his hands through his hair. "Can we...can we talk about this outside? On the way home? I feel a little trapped in here."

"Sure Bones." Jim stood up right away. Glad that they were still talking about it.

Once outside Leonard shrugged his jacket on and began walking back towards the house. "I don't do casual things Jim. Thats just not me." He said quietly, not looking at him.

"And who said this would be a casual thing, Bones?" He grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. "I want you. Only you. I'll give up everyone else if I could just have you."

Leonard shivered. "Why? Im not anyone special Jim. Im just some country doctor..."

"Oh Bones your so much more than that. I wish that you could see it." His hand came up to cup the doctors face.

"How would this be anything Jim? In case you haven't noticed your a vampire....Your gonna live forever and Im...."

"Well cross that road later, Bones. We need to focus on one problem at a time. Like beginning a relationship before you already have the ending mapped out."

"Jim...I-"

He got cut off by a loud scream coming from a house they were standing near. Frowning he and Jim started walking towards it. The Wilkes lived their with their two children.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Mrs. Wilkes came running out with her younger daughter in her arms. Following them was the older daughter, carrying a kitchen knife.

"Give her to me mama and I wont have to hurt you." She said trying to grab onto her mothers dress.

"Stop it Sarah! Whats wrong with you!"

"Give Mary here! We need to go now!"

Jim quickly ran over to the girl and swatted the knife out of her hand before picking her up, kicking and screaming. "Whats going on?"

The mother was sobbing on the ground, clutching her other daughter.

"Shes been acting strange for a few days. More interested in Mary than normal too and telling stories that would scare Mary. Then today she just kept saying it was time to go. That tonight was the night and they needed to go." She cried harder.

Leonard turned towards Sarah, the girl still kicking and hissing in Jims grip. "Go where Sarah?"

She hissed and spat. "Back to the Kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"Oh god! Her eyes! Whats wrong with her eyes?" The mother was breaking down into hysterics now.

Leonard moved forward and grabbed the girls face to get a better look and not get bit in the process. Her eyes had no pupil now and were bright yellow. "Shit!"

He let go of her face so he wouldn't get bit. "Ma'am? Is it alright if I get a few of your supplies? Im pretty sure I've got a little idea as to whats going on but I need to be sure."

"Yes use whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had the items gathered and the little girl tied to a chair, Leonard went to work. He did the incantation while the mother just looked on crying silently now. When he was done what was left in the little girls place was a small, pasty goblin just as he had fear.

"What did you do with the real Sarah?" He asked. He had already cast a spell to make it tell the truth and it had cursed him seven ways to Sunday for it.

"She is already in the Kingdom."

"Why did you take her? Why were you trying to take Mary?" Jim asked, arms folded across his chest.

"It is time for the annual auction down in the market and children are the ones that sell the best."

Jim hissed. He knew all about the black market he was talking about. He had lost his brother to it when he was younger.

"Give her back. Give Sarah back now." The mother demanded.

"I can't. Shes already in the holding with the others."

"Others?" Bones asked. "What others?"

The thing gritted its teeth, trying not to speak but it had no choice. "The other children of this village. This little one was the last left."

"Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took almost all night but Bones, Jim, Spock, Uhura, Christine, Jan and M'Benga had rounded up all the other goblins and notified the town of what was happening. Carol, Khan, Scotty and Gaila were out of town on a double date but Leonard had texted Gaila to tell her to head back as soon as she saw the message.

"The thing said that we have two days left before the auction happens. So tomorrow night were going to head down to the market and rescue the kids. We'll talk to the freaking Goblin King if we have to." Leonard said, while everyone was gathered at the table, debriefing.

"Why not go now?" Uhura asked.

"One its almost daylight and seeing as how Im the only one thats ever been there before you kinda need me to take you." Jim said. "Two, there kinda like vampires and only operate at night anyway. They would be locked up too tight to break out if you went during the day."

"Whatever the plan may be I suggest we do everything in our power to stay away from the Goblin King." Spock said. "Tales from my father depict him as a depraved man who just wishes to add to his harem."

"Noted. Once Pasha gets back from his run I'll let him know whats going on. He'll have some extra muscle power we could use from the full moon." Sulu said heading towards his room. "Get us when were ready."

Everyone disburst to go sleep until it was time to plan more and head out, and that left Jim and Bones alone in the kitchen.

"Sorry our date ended so sucky." Jim said, turning to where he leaned against the counter top.

"It was good up until I thought everyone was being replaced by pod people." Leonard said which earned him a laugh.

Jim walked forward and placed his hands on Leonards hips, a small grin on his lips. "Can I at least hope that tonight was good enough to merit a good night kiss?"

"Jim...."

"Please Bones? Just try to give us a chance. We can cross bridges when we get to them. Together."

Leonard closed his eyes. Finally he unfolded his arms from across his chest and reached up to pull Jims face down towards him. The kiss was light, tentative. A brush of lips, teasing and then pulling back to push him away. 

"Goodnight Jim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night came bringing dread with it. The others still weren't back yet but everyone couldn't wait for them. They headed off into the forest with the first Goblin they had captured and made it show them where the entrance is.

"Why do we need it for this?" Uhura asked.

"While I know my way around underground, I don't know where the entrance is from here. Hence why we need this little bugger."

When they had finally found it they tied the goblin to a nearby tree.

"When we get back with the kids we'll let you and the others go." Leonard said, finishing the knot.

The thing just hissed.

They walked for hours before they finally came to the heart of the underground. It was an open market place, bustling with activity. They started to wade in, taking in the appearance of everyone. It wasn't just goblins down here, though there were many of different shapes and sizes. There were lots of other creatures buying and selling items.

"Remember not to eat or drink anything shoved at you. Its like the courts in Farey here. The stuff, though, will probably knock you out instead of trap you forever." Jim said moving around people trying to sell him magical jewelery.

They shoved their way through to the other side of the throng of people and looked around.

"How are we ever going to find them here? Its packed! I don't see where they could be hiding children though..." Christine said.

"Childs? You looking for Childs?" A small hunched figure in a hood asked while walking by.

"Maybe. Why? Does that interest you?" Jim asked, bending lower to talk to the creature.

"I knows where Childs be. Follows." It took off down a side tunnel and they almost had to run to keep up. Those tiny legs sure could go fast. Around a few more corners and downs some smaller tunnels they came to a cavern that was long and dark. "Follows." It called again and they tried to keep up but it was getting harder to see.

"Where is it taking us Jim? I have a bad feeling about this." Uhura said. "Wheres Carol when we need her? She could light up this whole cavern."

"And what am I? Chopped liver? Let me show you how a dragon does it and then you wont be calling for an elemental again." Sulu huffed. He drew in a breath of air and aimed his face to the ceiling, lighting it up with his fire. The cavern was lite up and showed a huge castle ahead. It also showed that they had walked right into an ambush.

"Shit."

"They tried to run but they were quickly overpowered and dragged off towards the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You little jerk. You said you were taking us to the kids!" Jim snarled at the hunched figure as they were dragged into a large room which could only be the thrown room.

"Childs. Yes. Here. Yes."

"The hell is it talking about?" Leonard asked as they were released suddenly and all the scurrying goblins went away. A door to the side opened and out came the missing children from the town, running up to them and crying.

"What? What is going on?"

"Sorry 'bout 'at laddy! Took me a while 't get back!"

"Scotty?" They all turned to look as Scotty and Gaila came through another door.

"Yup! Were here to save the day!" Gaila sang at them.

"Whats going on?"

"Well 'parently while 'm gone 'ese ittle shites like to run amok." Scotty said frowning.

"They don't mind the rules very well." Gaila agreed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Behold! 'M te Goblin King!" Scotty struck a pose.

"Ta Da!" Gaila acted like Vanna White, showing him off.

"But but but....your a Brownie! Thats what you said when you moved in!" Leonard was going to have a break down.

"He had to say something else didn't he? You never would have let us move in otherwise now would you?" Gaila put her hands on her hips.

"And you knew? And you didn't tell any of us? Tell me?" Uhura asked, she couldn't believe that Gaila could keep anything from her.

"Sorry sweetie but love makes you do crazy things."

Leonard just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well.....Crisis averted, who wants pie?" Jim asked, and cringed at the looks he got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So to recap apparently half my tenants are royalty, the children are back home safe, and I make a mean peach pie." Leoanrd said, laying on the couch next to Jim. His head almost in the vampires lap.

"I'm not sure if just me and Scotty count as half." He smirked.

"Don't let your princely status go to your head. Sulu and Spock are princes too."

"Really? Well damn. There goes my monopoly on it." He grinned down at Len and moved him so his head was on his lap. "So....."

"So?" He asked looking up at him.

"I officially say were dating now and Im not allowing you to argue with me."

"...........ok."

"I said no argu-..wait. Ok? Thats it? You give in just like that?"

"Well a guy that everyone keeps swearing is smart gave me some good advice."

"Oh yeah and what advice was that?"

He grinned. "Cross the bridges when we get to them. I'll worry about everything else later. So for now, yes I will go out with you, you infant."

"Way to charm the pants off a guy Bones."

"Nah you keep your pants on. That comes later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long all of the chapters are going to be. I felt like this was a longer one cause there was a lot I wanted to do in it. We shall see. Kudos are nice and let me know Im doing a good job and also thank you for the comments. They are encouraging.


	4. Ghostbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts are coming to haunt the local book store. Why are they haunting the book store instead of the graveyard like normal? Can the gang get rid of them without a fuss or will there be more problems ahead?

Being able to actually see your boyfriend and spend time with him was hard when he is a vampire and you have a day job. Bones had decided to try to give Chris and M'Benga more shifts at work which they chattered about how happy they were that he was finally getting a life. Hypocrites.

He woke up on Saturday morning to Jim's limbs wrapped securely around him. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free of his octopus boyfriend. Jim was dead to the world, though not literally because that was just a myth. Finally Bones had enough and rolled over to bite his boyfriend on the neck. Jim woke up with a startled yelp.

"Bones? What the hell?" Jim took one hand off his lover and rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

"Get off ya over grown octopus! Your hotter than a furnace." He started to wiggle to get free again but Jim just laughed and rolled over on top of his lover, pinning his hands above his head.

"Oh I don't think so. I believe I owe someone a little pay back now." He nuzzled his nose along Bones throat and chuckled when he felt him swallow dryly.

"Jim!" He whined, thrashing hard against Jim's hold. "Don't you dare!"

Jim laughed a little before dragging his tongue along Bones throat, following his pulse. "And why shouldn't I? If I hadn't been a vampire then I'm sure your little love bit would have left a mark. Why don't I get to return the favor?"

Bones Stopped thrashing and tried to tuck his chin into his neck to hid it from Jim. "Do it and I swear you'll be sleeping in your own bed again!"

"Awww come on Bones. Don't be mean."He moved both of his lovers arms into on hand and used his free hand to tilt Lens face up to kiss him. He wanted to groan in frustration as he slipped his tongue into his lovers mouth and felt him moan.

Though they had been dating for two months now, they still hadn't done much besides a few kisses and writhing against each other till they came. It was starting to drive Jim crazy. Being a vampire, he was a very sexual creature by nature and there in lied the problem. While Jim had agreed that he wanted more than just a sexual relationship with Bones, it was like the other man was moving at a glacial pace. He wondered if Bones thought he would eventually get tired of waiting and give up and move on. That wasn't going to happen. He had known the moment he met the man that he wanted a real relationship with him. It wasn't just his looks or the fact that he could avoid his roll and compulsion, it was the was he sassed Jim all the way to the house and then laid down the ground rules. He had actually given Jim a chance even though he was a vampire and most people were scared of them. Bones put his fear behind him and gave him a chance. Jim knew he had to have him then. So he would wait until Bones was ready. He would wait forever if he had to.

He gave one last nip to Bones lower lip before leaning back and laughing at his slightly dazed look. "Lets go down and get the human some breakfast, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hopped off the bed and threw a shirt on to go with his boxers to head downstairs. That way if anyone else was awake he wouldn't get yelled at for traipsing around half naked. Or in Gailas case, groped and then threatened by Scotty. He headed down the stairs not seeing Bones frowning after him.

When they got down stairs and Bones had finally started eating after grumbling that they were almost out of coffee, Jim ears perked up as he heard stomping down the stairs. Uhura stopped in front of them at the kitchen table with her hands on her hips and Bones just raised his eyebrow while shoveling cereal in his mouth.

"I want to know what the hell is going on at that book store and I want to know now."

"What are you talking about?" Jim and Bones shared a worried look.

"This is the second night that Spock hadn't come home. I wouldn't be too worried but when I called Carol she said Khan hasn't been home either. I can't find Chekov to ask him if Sulu's showed up and every time I try to call the store it goes straight to voice mail." By the time she was done she was a little out of breath and the crazy look in in her eyes scared the boys. "Something is going on and I want you two to find out what."

They looked at each other before both blurting out "Why us?"

"You two are the only ones off. I have to go run the booth at the market place with Gaila."

Jim barely resisted the urge to whine, which was a good thing as Uhura would smack him for it. But it really wasn't fair. This was his first date night with Bones in a while an it figured that something would come along and ruin it.

"Sure Uhura. We'll look into it." Len put his cereal bowl in the sink and took off upstairs to get dressed, Jim trailing dejectedly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't pout Jim. It's not cute." McCoy said watching his boyfriend get dressed.

Jim Sighed. "There goes all our plans for the day."

McCoy snorted. "And what plans were those? To sleep all day then play video games?"

Jim flopped on the bed when he was dressed. "Maybe I wanted to go on a date. Woo you with fine dining."

McCoy blushed. "Well we can always do that later. They are probably caught up n work or some project and don't even remember what day it is. Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stood outside knocking for at least twenty minutes before Len pulled out the key Uhura had given them. "Ok now we can be worried."

"Yeah, why aren't they open?" Jim questioned as they walked into the dark shop.

"Spock? Khan?" Len called out and sighed when he got no answer. " Anyone ever find Chekov to ask if hes seen his boyfriend recently?"

"Don't think so but I'm gonna say Sulu's here." Jim said.

Len turned to him. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure that's him heading straight for us with the scissors." JIm said tackling Bones out of the way as Sulu charged them.

"What the hell are you doing Sulu? SULU?" When the man turned around to face them, his eyes were completely white. "Possessed?"

"Why would a spirit wanna posses Sulu?" Jim asked as the man in question started to amble towards them again.

"Think the better question is why would a spirit want to posses any of them. Here comes Spock."

Leonard was starting to have a bad feeling about this. He had no idea who these spirits were but they were looking at him rather angrily.

"Leonard!" A female voice called out from behind him and he turned just in time to have his arms full of Khan.

He knew that voice.

"Pam? What the hell are you doing possessing Khan?" Len asked.

"Better yet why are your friends trying to kill us and why aren't you guys haunting the grace yard?" Jim growled trying to pull the other mans body from his boyfriends arms which was hard with it being Khan.

Pam stuck her tongue out at Jim and then turned to her friends that stopped advancing at her appearance. "Len isn't the one were looking for so you can stop trying to kill him." She turned back to Len and it was starting to creep him out seeing her as Khan and not her normal transparent self.

"We couldn't stay in the graveyard any longer with all those ghouls running around."

"Ghouls?" Jim asked.

"Yeah some necromancer came and was trying to do god knows what but it didn't work and he ended up raising ghouls. The people he was with weren't happy and ended up snapping his neck and feeding him to the ghouls. The others don't believe hes dead and came to find him to make him reverse the spell. They thought he was you."

The ghost in Sulu snorted, which was so unlike Sulu's normal demeanor that it startled the men. "All necromancers look alike, feel alike."

The one in Spock turned pleading eyes to them which creeped them more out than Sulu. "We can't believe hes dead or were stuck with ghouls running around. The others are at the graveyard trying to keep them there and away from the town but were not sure how long their energy will last."

"So you come here and posses our friends why?" Jim folded his arms across his chest.

"We were looking for the necromancer. We followed a magical pulse here to find him." The ghost in Spock simpered.

"Oh that's just Len." Pam said with a flick of her wrist.

Jim gave her a questioning look. "Bones is a white witch."

She snorted at him. "He practices white magic but his powers also fall under necromancy."

Jim's head whipped around to face Len. "What?"

And suddenly Leonard's stomach was in knots and turning all around, making him sick. Clearly Jim had a problem with it and was probably already thinking of how fast he could get away from him.

Bones wouldn't look at him. "Let me go and take a look at these ghouls and see what I can do. You don't really have to have the necromancer that raised them to be the one who puts em back." He headed for the front door without looking back to see who was following him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Putting the ghouls back in the ground would be wasy as long as the ghosts could keep them contained and away while Len worked. He wouldn't meet Jim's eyes the whole night though he could feel them on him.

With the threat of ghouls now taken care of the ghosts left their host bodies and went back to floating around the graveyard. Pam blew Len a kiss before she was quickly out of sight.

Watching their friends come back to life in their own bodies was kind of strange. One minute their eyes were empty then after a breath they were back....And they were pissed.

"We should have an exorcist come and get the whole lot of them out of here." Sulu grumbled, flexing his hands.

Khan and Spock shared a look like they were contemplating burning the place down to the ground.

"Now come on guys, you would be pissed if our houses were over run by ghouls and do everything in your power to fix it." Jim held his hands up like that would pacify them.

"I am tired of people using my body to do their bidding." Khan growled out and everyone winced.

Khan and his family had died at the hands of scientists who combined science and magic to bring Khan back and make him almost human. He wasn't a zombie per say but his body had to be sewn back together after being torn apart. He wasn't fully dead when it had happened and they had used magic to keep his soul in his body. He was put back together like Frankenstein's monster and had the strength of him too.

"I don't think that they really though about it Khan, or they wouldn't have done it. They aren't malicious. They were trying to protect the town."

"Next time keep your pet ghosts on a leash." He said to Len, nodding before he left, the others following.

Then it was just Leonard and Jim standing on the front porch. Though McCoy wouldn't look at him he could feel Jim's eyes on him. He sighed, \shuffling his feet. "If your gonna break up with me will you just do it already?"

"What?" Jim asked, blinking rapidly. "Why the hell would I break up with you?"

McCoy's head snapped around to peer at him out of disbelief. "You clearly have a problem with my necromancy not to mention you haven't been trying to.....get physical with me anymore. I knew it was coming and me being a necromancer pushed you over the edge." Leonard couldn't hold back from shaking now.

Suddenly hands came up to cup and lift his face. "No, Bones, I don't want to break up with you and I never will."

"Then why did you act so strange when you heard that I was a necromancer?"

"Because I know some very bad people that are looking for one and that just means I need to keep a better watch on you. I just would have thought that you would have told me about it before now. "Jim brushed Bones hair from his face and smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"Its not something I just advertise, which is a good thing since it doesn't really have a good reputation. I...I thought you may not like it."

"Bones....Len. I would never judge you for something you cant control. Necromancy doesn't mean your evil or a bad person. Its just magic. I'm just worried it could make a lot of bad people interested in you." He place his hands on his boyfriends hips and pulled him in tight against his body. "As for not trying to get in your pants twenty four-seven, I thought you were uncomfortable with it. I was going to wait until you were ready to do anything. This morning when I teased you with my fangs I thought you were uncomfortable with it."

Lens face turned scarlet and he looked everywhere but at Jim. "I was nervous. We hadn't even had sex and you make it sound like getting bit goes hand in hand with it. I wasn't really....adverse to it. Just nervous."

The grin that spread across Jim's face made McCoy's stomach flip flop. "I'd hold onto your pants princess cause we've got a date with a bed." He quickly threw Bones over his shoulder and took off for the house at a dead sprint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow feel like this is turning into Scooby Doo or Buffy. Still not sure how many chapters I wanna do with this or when Im going introduce the main two villians and plot with that (though on already has been introduced.) We shall see what happens.  
> And yes next chapter is starting off with smexy times. Woohoo.


	5. The Mummy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jims mom comes for a visit at the same time that Leonards does? Will the vampire and the green witch get along or cause their sons all kinds of hell?

Jim laughed almost all the way home as Bones cursed him out and slapped at his butt to try and make Jim put him down.

When they reached the bedroom Jim plopped Len down on the bed where he bounced twice before crawling backwards toward the headboard. Jim followed, crawling after him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Jim! I didn't mean for you to run straight home to do this!" Leonard held his hands up like that would keep Jim at bay. It wouldn't.

"And why not?" Jim asked, smirking as he grabbed his boyfriends hands and pinned them against the headboard. He knelled between Bones open thighs and leaned down to trail kisses along his neck.

Leonard gasped as he felt small kisses following the tendon in his throat and a warm and wet tongue with a light scrape of fang following. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the thought of Jim biting him. He felt a little helpless at the sensations. "Jim I really think we should talk about this before jumping right in."

"Talk about what? You said you were just nervous. You weren't lying were you?" He backed off a little now worried that Len had lied about just being nervous and that he really didn't want to do this.

"Talk about....this." He blushed and crossed his arms. "I've never...beenwithamanbefore." It all came out jumbled but Jim still heard it.

"You've never...ok. Thats not a problem." If anything it turned Jim on even more. He was going to be the first to do this to Bones and if he had his way the last too. "Do you have questions?" He sat up straighter on the bed so they could have an actual conversation about this.

"Ummm questions? Not really just...." Leonard sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous about how this is going to happen. I mean I'm a doctor for Christ sake I know how it works, but actually having it done to you is different."

Jim laughed a little. "I'm going to guess you've never touched yourself this way either."

"Not really.....but I've started thinking about it recently....because of you."

That admission sent heat straight to Jim's groin. "Ugh Bones you're killing me. As much as I would love to get my hands on your hot little body after that admission I have a different idea." He said crawling back up Lens body to bracket him with his arms.

"Oh and whats that?" Leonard tried to ask without gulping.

"You top."

Lens eyes went wide. "Jim....are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you completely, Bones, and this way you are completely in control of the situation until you are comfortable with me taking the lead. Besides, Ive been fantasizing about how your long fingers would feel inside of me. Stretching me open and getting me ready for you." He shuddered at the image in his mind.

Leonard growled and surged up to capture Jims lips in a furious kiss. "You're killing me kid." He quickly grabbed at Jim's shirt and started tugging it over his head. "At the rate you're talking I wont even last that long." The shirt got stuck trying to go over Jim's head but they finally got it off leaving his hair a mess that Leonard was proud of. One look at Jim and everyone would know what they had done.

Jim laughed against Bones lips before giving in and then reaching for Leonard's shirt once his own was over his head. "Dirty talk does it for you huh old man."

"Ill show you old man, you punk." He quickly flipped them and slipped his thigh between Jim's spread legs so he could rub himself against him. "God kid you have no idea what you do to me." His eyes seemed to be on fire where they bore into Jim. It sent heat trickling all over his body.

Jim cheekily reached down to rub Bones through his jeans. "I think I can figure it out since its the same thing you do to me." He groaned and thrust a little against the thigh he was given. If Bones didn't hurry up he was going to come in his pants like a teenager.

Leonard knew that this was going to go really quick since they were both too keyed up to take it slow, but they had forever to explore each others bodies later. He quickly reached in the side table for the lube he had stashed there ever since Jim had migrated from the basement to his room.

Jim quickly shucked off his pants and underwear in one go and started tugging impatiently at Bones. "God as much as I love what these pants do for your ass I will rip them off if they aren't gone in the next two seconds."

Len chuckled and quickly hopped up and discarded the offending clothing. He sat back to just look at Jim for a while. They had seen each other naked before but it was different now. Now he got to touch and claim and it was making him throb in anticipation. Jim was not as appreciative.

Jim growled. "Stare all you want later, you need to get your ass up here now and fuck me."

Len laughed. "As the little prince demands." He stretched out over his lover, warming up the lube on his fingers before circling Jims hole. What he really wanted to do was crawl down his body and rim him till he cried and begged for Leonard to fuck him, but he knew they would never last that long right now. They both needed this to bad to mess around right now. He always had round two for that.

Jim hissed as Bones breached him to the first knuckle. It had been so long since he had trusted someone to do this for him, and having Bones be the one to do it only made it that much better. He got impatient though and started rocking down to try to take the digit further.

Bones clucked his tongue at him. "Easy now Jim. Want to prep you slowly and do this right."

Jim whined. "You don't know how good this is though Bones. Need you so much." He rocked gently as Len added another finger.

"Tell me darling. Tell me how much you need me." He groaned and started scissoring a little faster, wanting to be inside Jim already.

"Feels so good, but its not enough Bones. Need you. Been thinking about this so much that I can hardly take it anymore." He whined and circled his hips. Leonard started to withdraw his fingers and Jim cursed, hating the empty feeling. He clenched around the retreating digits to try and keep them longer.

"Its ok darling. Gonna give you what you want now." He was slicking himself up when Jim suddenly pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, the tip of him touching his hole.

"Wanna ride you. Wanna make you feel so good Bones." He said slowly sinking down, hissing at the stretch. The stunned look of shock on Bones face for a few seconds was worth it and had Jim smirking.

"Easy darling. Go slow. That's it take what you need." He started cussing as Jim's hips started rolling and he thrust up to meet him. He knew this wasn't going to last long but he was determined to make Jim come first. He reached up and started stroking him to their thrusts and felt as Jim started shuddering and whining.

"So close Bones so close." He panted, speeding up. He needed something to push him over the edge. He could cry he was so frustrated that he was close but couldn't get there. He was shaking as he tried to reach that peak but it was just out of reach.

Leonard leaned up and wrapped his arms around Jim while continuing to thrust and stroke him. He kissed his neck gently which was the opposite of their violent movements. "Its ok darling, let go. I've got you." He leaned up to kiss Jim. "God your so beautiful. I love you so much."

And just like that Jim's back tightened up and he let out a cry as he spilled between them. His clenching around Len set him off, cussing into the crook of Jim's neck. They quickly collapsed on the bed as the after shocks pulsed through them. They laid there dazed for a few minutes.

"Did you mean it." Jim whispered after a few moments in silence.

"Huh?" Bones asked.

Jim sat up, making him wince a bit at being oversensitive. "Did you mean it when you said you love me? Cause I get it if it was a heat of the moment thing and we can ignore it...."

He was quickly cut off by Bones sitting up to kiss him. "God Jim of course I meant it. How can you not see that I am head over heels for you?"

"Probably cause I'm in the same boat." He chuckled.

 Leonard had started to repeat what he said when suddenly the bedroom door was thrust open. "Leonard McCoy I can not believe you are still in be....oh my god I will wait downstairs!" His mother quickly fled the bedroom as quick as she had come and Leonard was sitting the beet red, barely covered by the sheet he had the mind to throw over himself and Jim.

Jim who was giving him a curious look. "Bones....who was that?"

"My mother." He grumbled climbing out of bed.

Jim of course panicked. "Your mother! And I'm going to be meeting her for the first time after you have debauched me? That is not cool Bones!"

"Not like I knew she was coming Jim." He grumbled as he threw on clothes and through the remaining from the floor to Jim.

"She didn't give you any warning?" Jim hissed through his shirt he was trying to pull over his head.

"No she didn't. She drops by from time to time with no warning what so ever. Cant ever say shes caught me in bed like that before though. Shit." He was hopping on one leg trying to get his socks on before he finally gave up and decided to go down barefoot, Jim following him down the stairs.

"So I am guessing this is the rumored vampire you have been shacking up with Leonard." His mother hissed out from the kitchen table where she was sitting with another woman.

"Mom!" Jim said surprised causing Leonard to spin his head around and look at him.

"Mom?" He turned to look at the other woman. She was beautiful in her own regard and he could see where Jim got his looks from. Unfortunately she was looking at Leonard like she just might rip his throat out.

"James you are to pack your bag and come home now." She said standing up and leaving no room for argument.

Jim tried anyway. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Len smacked him. "Don't talk to your mama that way." He turned to the ladies with a questioning eyebrow. "Now what in Sam hill is going on here?"

"I believe I made it clear that James was to be coming home now. He has a kingdom to run, not to run around with some witch as his bed partner." Jim's mother said crassly, crossing her arms.

"Yes please take your heathen son out of my darling boys life. Leonard how could you even sleep next to a vampire let alone with one?" His own mother was practically  in hysterics and he had had enough.

"That is it. I don't care if you are the queen of the vampires or that you are my mother, my relationship and Jim's is none of your business but to settle this you both are going to sit down and talk this out or you are going to get out of my house." He folded his arms and stared them both down.

 

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took really too long to get out. I was sick again and have been since July so I haven't really been able to write like I want to. Since it took so long I decided to split this chapter into two parts so that maybe I can get them out a bit better.   
> As always any mistakes are all mine as I have not had anyone check over my work. If someone wants to do that let me know. I don't really know how beta readers work so you would have to explain that to me.  
> The second part of this will be the conclusion of this chapter and what happens with the moms and the relationship, then we will move back to regular chapters.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
